Kira
Merc Overview Her Orbital Strike calls a laser beam from the skies, perfect for dealing a lot of damage in tight areas. Can resupply ammo with a deployable station. Profile Kira’s PhD research led her to a SERIOUSLY classified device in one of her first Merc missions – an experimental weapon linked to a weaponized satellite. It wasn’t exactly hers to keep, but she figured her background in Cold War frequency-agile aerospace telemetry made her the authority. While several wealthy organizations are now out to kill her (not to mention the Mercs whose reputations she scuttled), her fascinating new link to the skies has sped her research tenfold. Science! Knowledge! Fire from the sky! Kira’s devastating Orbital Strike is highly accurate, dealing a lot of damage in a very tight area. Also, she can steer her pet beam of destruction around the battlefield as it fires to damage multiple enemies - Perfect for clearing out defenses and campers. Abilities Orbital Strike A highly focused beam sent down from an orbiting satellite, it can be redirected using her targeting tool traveling 7.6m/s and will quickly evaporate any enemies in its path. Ammo Station A deployable station that can be placed almost anywhere on the field of battle. It will gradually resupply ammunition to nearby players over time. Weapons Primaries * BR-16 * Dreiss AR * Stark AR (Default) Secondaries * Caulden * M9 * Selbstadt .40 (Default) Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts N/A Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * I am Kira, nice to meet you. Upon starting a match or deploying into a match: * Konnichiwa ~ /ko-n-ni-chi-HA/ (Japanese for Hello or Good Afternoon) Upon using her orbital strike: * Fire from the skies! * Worship the pillar of fire! Upon deploying her ammo station: * Get your ammo while it's fresh! I just kidding, stays fresh for years. Upon killing an enemy player with a knife: * Knife to meet you! Meet you nice! * Tantō No! ! /ˈtän(t)ō/''(短刀; Tantō is a short knife blade)'' * Too bad, too sad, you're dead to me, yasashii. (yasashii being compassionate, forgiving; rest in peace) Trivia * Using the Quick Chat "Aww Yeah!" message (key combo V - 5 - 7) will result in Kira saying "Kawaii!" ~ /kəˈwī,ˈkäwīˌē/ (cute); This happens most of the time, she may also say the universal "Aww Yeah!". * In the E3 trailer, "Scrubs", Kira uses the SMG-9 submachine gun. Strangely, none of Kira's loadouts allow her to use the SMG-9. * She, along with Sparks and Phantom, is one of the only survivors of the E3 Scrubs trailer. She is also the only one visibly injured as she gets shot in the arm (seemingly by Turtle). * In the E3 trailer, "Scrubs", we see her get the Orbital Strike director as she steals it from a traincar (which can be seen in the map Underground) before using it to kill Turtle and Nader * One of Kira's taunts is "Knife to meet you! Meet you nice!", Skyhammer also says this taunt. Beta Info N/A References Category:Fire Support